Minecraft Cursed Edition
Hello, have you ever heard of Minecraft? Well, it's a game about you going on a Adventure to kill the Ender Dragon. That's all the game is but I found a unreleased version of the game that........ disturbed me. One day, well on the internet, I found a download for a free Minecraft version. I knew that it was a scam but I got messages from a person telling me to download the game. I downloaded the Minecraft version but something was different. The title screen didn't have that cheery feel to it. It had demonic music playing, the back ground had blood everywhere, and there were bloody Skulls of the cows from the game, one of them had a bloody knife on it. The thing that scared me wasn't because of the Skeleton heads, but the blood look realistic. The Minecraft title was bloody and the Creeper face was smiling. I clicked on play and there was only one world. There were no severs that I can play so I clicked on the world titled 'DEATH IS NEAR'. The loading screen played and the background image had blood everywhere and I saw Herobrine in the background. He was holding a human head with blood on it. There were also dead bodys in the background with bloody hands and knifes in the chest with there organs coming out. I was scared and kind of creeped out. When I finally got to play the game something was off. The grass had blood all over it, just like the title screen, the trees had gravestones under them, one them was blanked and looked like it was made for someone, maybe for me, and there were no animals, just........ blood and animal skulls. I had a bloody sword but I knew that you don't spawn with a sword in hand. "Did I do this?" I thought. It was possible. Then, night came on and that meant zombies were coming but the zombies weren't zombies at all. They were people, they looked angry and chased after me. The other mods didn't attack me, It was like...... I was.......... Herobrine. I did this. I did this all. I killed people. I killed animals. When you think about, all we do in Minecraft is kill the animals and sometimes we kill the villagers. WHERE THE REAL VILLANS!!!!!! The 'zombies' then killed me. I then deleted the game and emailed the creators. He telled me that the origanl story for Minecraft was going to reveal that we were Herobrine all along. Now, I understand why that was made. He removed it because test players died when they beated the Ender Dragon, One of them had a hard attack and the game testers had there gravestones put in the game. He said the gravestone was for him when he died. The mobs didn't attack me because they were scared of me. He called it Minecraft Cursed Edition because of it being cursed to the mojang workers. Notch said he got fired from mojang because of this Edition. I never look at Minecraft the same way again. If you find a Minecraft ad on any website, don't download it, you maybe downloading Minecraft Curse Edition. Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood Category:Haunted File Category:Moderate Length Pastas